DE JUNGLE
by fxcul
Summary: jangan main petak umpet dihutan nanti diculik wewe gombel!


**Hai, iseng bikin ff horor gagal-_- ngambil cast dr anak2 morv maaf cuma ambil dari morv 1 itupun gak semuanya keikut soalnya warrior bingung kalo kebanyakan cast ouo**

**Wes langsung sj**

**DE JUNGLE**

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi prepetprepet/?

Murid-murid SD Morvanz berhamburan keluar, ada yang langsung pulang kerumah dan ada yang jajan pentol dulu… "Lek Cupang, beli pentolnya tiga ribu" ujar Xital. "AKU DULUAN LEK CUPANG, BELI PENTOL LIMARIBU KEMBALI EMPATRIBU YA" teriak bocah bernama Dobe sambil menggeser tubuh Xital, Xital hanya menutup telinga karena suara Dobe yang cempreng. "Enak aja! Aku duluan lek beli pentol dua ribu, udah ngantri daritadi nih!" ujar Sehet seenak udel bodongnya. Akhirnya terjadi pertengkaran antara Dobe dan Sehet, lek Cupang dan Xital hanya bisa geleng-geleng tinatunL. Kemudian Haneks dan Ukid datang menghampiri Dobe dan Sehet "woy dobhet._. main dulu yok males pulang nih" ujar Haneks. "Hayo kok langsung main, pulang dulu dong ijin sama orang tua" ujar Lek Cupang bijak namun tak dihiraukan oleh bocah-bocah itu. Malang.

"Ikutan dong main, eh kita main petak umpet aja yok dihutan" ujar Bian yang tiba-tiba muncul. "Tapi ini udah sore teman-teman jangan main petak umpet nanti kalian diumpetin sama hantu loh.." ujar Xital. "alah diem kamu xital, orang gaada yang ngajak kamu juga" ujar Ukid ketus. "tau nih mana ada hantu disore bolong begini" ujar Bian. "masih sereman juga mukanya Dobe daripada hantu" ujar Sehet, mereka berdua bertengkar lagi. Xital hanya cemberut dan bergegas pulang karena sudah dijemput sama papanya.

"cuma kita berlima nih? ajak anak lain kek biar seru" ujar Haneks. Akhirnya mereka méngajak beberapa temannya yaitu Jesmin, Socep, Ustal dan Ojuf.

Diperjalanan menuju hutan mereka bertemu Casi bersama Xover, adiknya yang masih TK. "OOOOOYYY Casii, ikutan ke hutan yok main petak umpet!" teriak Dobe. "Iya ayo ajak xover aja sekalian!" ujar Sehet. "Wah mau mauu, ayok dek ikut!" Casi menarik tangan Xover sementara adiknya hanya menurut saja dengan memasang muka polosnya. Lalu mereka lanjut jalan ke hutan yang sudah dekat.

Kring..kring.. "WOY TEMAN TEMAAN" teriak Cul yang sedang naik sepeda ontel. "Apaan Cul" ujar Jesmin. "Pada mau kemana rame-ramee?" tanya Cul. "Ke hutan cuul, mau main nih ikutan yok" jawab Haneks. "Hutan? sore-sore gini? males ah takut diculik wewe gombel, dah bye?" ujar Cul kemudian langsung pergi. Mereka semua hanya acuh kemudian Xover menarik-narik tangan Socep yang berjalan deadpanned "kak..kak..wewe gombel itu apasih?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos. "oh itu hantu yang tetenya kleweran ituloh yang biasanya nyulik anak kecil" jawab Socep kalem…..PLAK! Casi memukul Socep yang seenaknya berbicara kepada adiknya yang masih polos. Socep hanya nyengir.

.

.

.

.

Sampai di hutan mereka hompimpah untuk memutuskan siapa yang jadi setan duluan. Akhirnya Ustal yang jadi setan duluan.

"Aku hitung sampai seratus ya" ujar Ustal yang matanya sudah ditutup pake dasi. "lima puluh aja napa keburu tua nanti kalo nungguin sampe seratus" kata Ojuf lebay. "Yaudah.. satu…dua…tiga…empat…"

Yang lain segera berlari mencari tempat persembunyian. Socep memanjat pohon dengan lihainya (mungkin jiwanya seperti kera oh sj y), Casi mengajak Xover ngumpet berdua dibalik semak-semak, Jesmin ngumpet didalam sebuah tong, Ojuf ngumpet dibalik pohon beringin yang besar, Ukid ngumpet di dekat sungai yang lumayan jauh didalam hutan, Dobe ngumpet dibalik pohon, Sehet ngumpet dihati Bian, ralat Sehet dan Bian ngumpet berdua dibalik semak-semak dan Haneks menyamar menjadi sebuah pohon-_-

.

.

.

"Aku dataang teman temaaaan" teriak Ustal. Ia berjalan pelan-pelan menelusuri hutan. "Uh udah gelap, seram…" ujar Ustal melihat langit yang sudah mulai gelap.

Ustal mencari dibalik pepohonan, sesekali mengintip ke atas karena mungkin ada anak yang memanjat. Ia terus mencari ke seluruh sudut hutan sampai ia menemukan sebuah sungai. Ustal berkeliling lumayan lama, ia sudah melihat dibalik pepohonan, didalam sumur, tong, bahkan ia bertanya pada seekor tikus apakah dia melihat teman-temannya namun Ustal sama sekali tidak menemukan apa-apa.

"Astaga mereka semua ngumpet dimana sih..atau jangan-jangan mereka ninggalin aku pulang…." ujar Ustal yang sedikit merinding karena hutan semakin gelap.

Srek…srek…

Ustal menoleh ke belakangnya sepertinya ia mendengar suara daun namun tidak terlihat siapapun disana. Langit semakin gelap namun tidak ada satupun anak yang menampakkan batang hidungnya. Tidak tahan lagi, Ustal menangis. Ia berlari keluar hutan memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah saja, keterlaluan sekali teman-temannya mengerjai dia sampai seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"sst…sst…." seseorang seperti berbisik memberi kode, Xover yang penasaran berjalan menghampiri suara tersebut

"Aduh bi, lama amat si Ustal nyarinya, udah gelap mana banyak nyamuk nih" ujar Sehet. "Iya nih uhh gatal, apa kita keluar aja sekarang biar Ustal ngeliat kita?" ujar Bian. "Jangan…kita tunggu aja aku gamau kalah dong"

Haneks yang bosan memutuskn berjalan-jalan disekitar dan ia menemukan Ukid jongkok dipinggir kali. "Oy kid, Ustal kemana sih ah lama banget nyarinya" ujar Haneks sebal. "Hoam tau nih aku sampe ngantuk…"

Didalam sebuah tong, Jesmin sudah tertidur, mari kita lewati sj…

Ojuf sudah lelah, dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya, kemudian ia berjalan dan menemukan Casi tengah tertidur sambil berpangku dilututnya, Ojuf membangunkannya "Casii, oy Casi, udahan yuk capek nih Ustal lama banget nyarinya" ujar Ojuf. Casi langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. "Xover….kamu dimana?" Casi kebingungan menyadari Xover tidak berada disampingnya lagi. "XOVEEEEEEERRRRRRRR…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Loh Ustal baru pulang kamu? kemana Ojuf? dia gak main sama kamu?" tanya mamanya Ojuf yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan Ustal yang masih memakai seragam dengan mata sembab. "iya tante tadi Ustal main sama Ojuf, loh Ojuf belum pulang?" tanya Ustal heran. "Belum ini aja tante mau jemput..".

"Oooy bu Cesiw…" sapa seseorang yang tak lain adalah mamanya Jesmin yang berjalan berdua dengan stamina. "Oh hai, bu Celos, Pak Xinge..sedang apa?" tanya mamanya Ojuf. "Ini nih si Jesmin kok belum pulang-pulang ya udah malem begini, ini saya mau nyari dia huh dasar anak nakal" ujar mamanya Jesmin kesal, sedangkan stamina hanya mengangguk setuju. "Eh Ustal, kamu tau Jesmin dimana?" tanya papanya Jesmin. "Tadi kami main petak umpet dihutan rame-rame.. Ustal jadi setannya om tapi yang lainnya sama sekali gak keliatan aku kira mereka udah pulang" jawab Ustal sambil mewek. "ASTAGA DI HUTAN…?"

.

.

.

Orang tua Jesmin dan Ojuf segera menuju hutan dan mencari anak-anaknya, mereka berteriak memanggil namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"Kamu yakin mereka dating kesini? kenapa tidak ada tanda-tanda sama sekali" tanya mamanya Ojuf menghampiri Ustal yang menunggu diluar hutan. Ustal hanya mengangguk-anguk takut.

Orang tua Jesmin pun menghubungi orang tua Socep, Bian, Sehet, Haneks, Upid, dan Casi untuk menanyakan apakah anak-anak mereka sudah pulang kerumah, ternyata jawabannya adalah belum.

Para orang tua pun akhirnya berkumpul dihutan untuk mencari anak mereka bersama-sama sambil membawa senter karena hutan sangat gelap.

"loh itu kan bapak sama emak…" ujar Socep yang masih setia berada diatas pohon. Dia kebingungan melihat orang tua dari teman temannya juga datang sambil meneriakkan nama anaknya masing-masing"

"BAPAAAK…MAAAAK…"teriak Socep nyaring ketika kedua orang tuanya lewat dibawah pohon tempat ia memanjat.

"SOCEEP! DIMANA KAMU NAK" teriak emaknya sambil berlalu tanpa mendengar teriakan Socep.

"Apa….BAPAAK…..EMAAK…HUWAAAA" teriak Socep, akhinya ia menangis menyadari orangtuanya berlalu tanpa menghiraukan ia sama sekali.

.

.

.

.

Casi terus menangis meneriakkan nama Xover yang hilang, Ojuf juga ikut mencari lalu mereka berdua bertemu Jesmin yang menangis tersedu-sedu. "Jesmin kamu kenapa?" tanya Ojuf khawatir. "Mama sama papa…huuuuu…huuuu…" tangisan Jesmin semakin pecah. "Kenapa? tunggu….kayanya aku dengar suara mama aku deh…" ujar Ojuf. Kemudian Ojuf melihat mamanya datang membawa senter sambil meneriakkan namanya. Ojuf berteriak melambai-lambai namun mamanya tidak melihatnya, sungguh aneh. Jesmin menepuk pundak Ojuf "Mereka gabisa liat kita…HUWAAAAAAAA"

"IBUUK…aku disini..huu..huu" Bian menangis sambil mencoba meraih tangan ibu dan bapaknya namun tidak bisa, tangannya selalu menembus badan orang tuanya dan membuat Bian semakin menangis pilu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Sehet yang melihatnya hanya menangis dalam diam tidak menyangka dengan apa yang terjadi.

.

.

.

.

Sepuluh menit setelah mencari keseluruh sudut hutan, para orang tua berkumpul diluar hutan, mereka hampir putus asa karena sama sekali tidak menemukan anaknya. Ustal baru saja datang membawa kedua orang tuanya yang merupakan pasangan paranormal.

Ketika Ustal sedang menjelaskan apa yang terjadi kepada ayahnya, ibunya diam-diam berjalan pelan memasuki hutan sambil menatap tajam ke sekeliling berharap menemukan sesuatu, dia adalah orang yang mempunyai penglihatan sangat peka, dia bisa melihat segala jenis makhluk halus mulai dari jenis tuyul, pocong, mbah sangkil sampai xueen pun../?

Matanya melihat sesuatu diatas sebuah pohon. "Socep?". Socep mendengar ada yang memanggilnya, diapun menoleh dan menyadari ibunya Ustal sedang melihat kearahnya. "Hiks…aku disini…" ujar Socep sambil melambaikan tangannya dari atas.

"Socep?" mamanya Socep kaget melihat ibunya Ustal memanggil anaknya, ia melihat keatas pohon kearah pandang ibunya Ustal, namun ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Ibunya Ustal tampak memberitahukan sesuatu kepada suaminya, kemudian ekspresi suaminya berubah menjadi menakutkan.

"Sowju, suruh semuanya mundur, aku akan mencoba mengatasinya". "Baiklah mas Wufo" Sowju segera menyuruh semua orang mundur dan seketika semuanya terdiam memperhatikan.

Wufo memejamkan matanya sambil memegang sebuah tasbih dan berkomat-kamit membacakan doa.

WUUSHHHH…WUSHHHH….Angin tiba-tiba terasa bertiup kencang mengelilingi hutan, semuanya hanya terdiam sambil memperhatikan Wufo yang serius berkomat-kamit dan suaranya semakin kencang….

HAMBLNGBNGSRETDGDHSNDNG? Sori gue gatau juga si Wufo ngomong apaan-_,-

Dan AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGHHHH Wufo berteriak diiringi angin yang sangat kencang menyebabkan daun-daun berterbangan menghalangi pemandangan, semuanya reflek menutup matanya dengan tangan masing-masing…

Dan ketika daun-daun berjatuhan, angin kencang tadi perlahan menghilang, Wufo sudah berhenti berkomat-kamit.

"Ukid…"

"Haneks…"

"Sehet….."

"BIAN!"

Anak-anak itu segera berlari dan berhamburan dipelukan orang tua masing-masing, mereka semua menangis ketakutan.

"SOCEP CEPAT TURUN!" mamanya Socep berteriak memanggil Socep yang masih menangis diatas pohon, kemudian ia turun perlahan lahan dan berlari ke orang tuanya.

"Mamaa…huu..huu….Xover ma…." Casi menangis tersedu-sedu dipelukan mamanya, rupanya Xover masih menghilang didalam hutan…..

.

.

.

.

Semua orang membantu mencari Xover didalam hutan, kemudian Sowju melihat diatas pohon beringin tampak seperti seorang yang besar, berantakan, berambut hitam lebat sedang menggendong seorang anak kecil. "Siapa kamu..cepat lepaskan anak itu" ujar Sowju menatap marah pada sosok misterius tersebut. "ASTAGA XOVER, ITU XOVER ANAKKUUU" teriak mamanya Xover tidak percaya.

Wufo pun datang kesana dan melihat Xover tengah pingsan di gendongan suatu makhluk menyeramkan. "Lepaskan anak itu… aszprtmfnsdty" Wufo berkomat kamit lagi. Makhluk aneh itu menoleh pada Wufo, matanya merahnya terlihat sangat marah, wajahnya hitam hancur seperti pantat wajan, makhluk itu menggeram kesal.

Dan makhluk itu semakin marah karena Wufo tak henti menatapnya sambil mengucpkan mantra

"Lepaskan anak itu…lawan saja aku" ujar Wufo.

Dalam sekejap makhluk tersebut sudah berada dihadapan Wufo, sangat menyeramkan sehingga semua yang menyaksikannya perlahan mundur.

"ASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM"

"EEEEEERRRRHGGHH" makhluk itu mengamuk dan melemparkan Xover ke tanah, papanya langsung menggendongnya dan membawanya menjauh dari makhluk tersebut.

"ERRRGH" Makhluk tersebut menyerang Wufo dan mencekik lehernya, "adage..ughh…aswftwsf…ughh" Wufo terbata-bata menggumamkan mantranya sambil tangannya berusaha melepaskan cekikan dari lehernya.

Sowju tidak tinggal diam melihat hal itu, ia mencoba menyelamatkan suaminya dengan mendorong makhluk itu namun ia terpental dan membentur sebuah pohon karena makhluk itu mendorongnya sangat keras.

Namun Sowju masih bangkit dan berusaha lebih keras menyingkirkan makhluk itu, aikhirnya makhluk itu melawan dua orang sekaligus.

Dengan susah payah Wufo mengambil sesuatu didalam sakunya, ia mengeluarkan jahe,merica,kunyit,kurma,cabe-cabean/? yang ia bawa dan langsung melahapnya.

Dengan susah payah Wufo mengunyah semua yang ia ambil sampai pada akhirnya ia menyemburkan semua isi mulutnya tepat kewajah makhuk itu.

"AAAAAAARRRFGGGGG" makhluk itu berteriak kesakitan dan melepaskan cengkramannya pada Wufo dan Sowju, makhluk itu menjauh dan akhirnya menjatuhkan diri ke lubang sumur.

Akhirnya semua anak telah ditemukan, mereka semua berjanji tidak akan pergi bermain tanpa izin sepulang sekolah dan mereka tidak akan pernah dating ke hutan itu lagi kecuali EXO mengadakan konser dihutan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END GEJE Y T_T**

**Left review tolongs, dan follow twitter culmorv ya bye /emot org naik sepeda di wa/**


End file.
